


Dream

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione realizes that her dreams are better than her reality. one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

THE BEST LOVE AFFAIRS ARE THOSE WE NEVER HAD- Norman Lindsay

 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Draco threw off the covers; fell out of the bed and lept to his feet with cat-like dexterity. "What the hell!" he said, his eyes trying to focus in the dimness. "What is it? What's wrong?" He spun around, ready to karate chop any murderous intruder that might have found their way into their bedroom. The moonlight peeking through the sheer curtains bounced off his pale ass as he frantically turned this way and that. She screamed again, making the hair on his neck stand up. 

His night vision kicked in and he noticed the trashing woman on the bed, twisted in the bed covers, moaning and screaming. "Hermione! Wake up!" He pulled the blankets from her, knocking her to the floor, where she looked up at him in anger and confusion.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"You were screaming in your sleep!" He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "What in Merlin's name were you dreaming about? You just about made me shit my self, shrieking like that!"

She rubbed her sore ass, making sure to remember to make him pay later for her rude awakening. "I was dreaming about... nothing never mind!"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Nothing huh?" He tapped his foot on the bare floor. "This is the third time this week you've interrupted my sleep with your dreams of 'nothing'." He reached out for her and she melted in his arms. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione knew when she told him, there was going to be a huge row. She also knew Draco would not give up asking her until she told him, so she might as well get it over with. "I... I keep having this dream where I'm married to Ron and..." Draco suddenly pulled away, leaving her body craving his warmth as he paced the floor, running his hand through his hair and scowling.

"Not this again!"

"Draco," she said in exasperation. "I have no control over what I dream."

"Is it the same as before?" he asked, stopping and looking at her, hurt dancing in his eyes.

"Yes. We're married and we have two children, Rose and Hugo."

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Hugo. What the hell kind of name is Hugo?"

Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile. "It IS an awful name isn't it?"

"It's the worst!" Draco said, calming down a bit. "I just don't understand why you keep having this same dream."

"I don't know, it just happens."

"Are you sure you don't want to be with him? You do have a past- you were in love with him for a long time."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms lovingly around her husband. "Like you said, I WAS in love with him, but that was a long time ago. And anyway," she said, looking up into his handsome face. "I couldn't have been too in love with him, all you had to do was kiss me once and I left him."

"Is that all?" he whispered, moving the hair from her neck; his nose rubbing her tender skin. "My lips are more powerful than I ever imagined!"

"You have no idea," she said, her head falling back as his warm kisses teased her bare flesh, making it erupt in goose bumps. His smooth hands caressed her shoulders lightly as his lips worked their magic. "Mmmm," she moaned as he pushed her slowly back onto the bed, and took one hard nipple into his mouth, pulling roughly. His way of being both tender and coarse- the way he mixed pain and pleasure- drove her utterly mad!

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his hands sliding over her stomach. "So soft and wet like a petal after a rain storm." His hand found its way between her legs and she arched her back as he slipped his fingers into her, his thumb rubbing her clit. He loved the sounds she made while he pleasured her- like a little kitten mewing.

"I want you inside me," she said pulling his dripping hand from her cunt and grasping his stiff member. "I want to feel your body on mine, crushing me. I want you to thrust your cock into me over and over, your balls slapping my ass, my nails raking you back until I scream out in an orgasm so intense that..."

He didn't let her finish. When she talked to him like that- all sexy and erotic- it made him almost loose control. He grabbed her under her ass, lifting her a little off the mattress and slammed his cock into her, catching her off guard and making her gasp.

She lifted her hands over her head, finding the headboard and held onto it as he thrust into her with a roughness that bordered on torture. As she reached the thresh hold of pleasure she suddenly felt as if someone or something was pushing on her shoulder and she could hear a voice calling her name over an over...

 

Ron's eyes snapped open. His wife was moaning in her sleep again. She had been doing this every day for a week- ever since that party at Malfoy's house. He was becoming increasingly annoyed, not only by the fact that he was awoken every night by the erotic sounds of his wife's dreams, but that she refused to tell him exactly who she was dreaming about that made her moan and twist on the bed as if being fucked by some invisible entity. "Hermione!" He shook her- hard.

She seemed not to notice and just continued writhing in pleasure, her hands twisting the sheets as her body shook. "Hermione!" he said louder, loosing his patience. He had to be up in two hours for work and it was pissing him off that he was going to be spending another day wondering around with bloodshot eyes, drinking pot after pot of strong coffee just to stay awake.

He took her by the shoulders and shook her harder. "God damn it! Wake up!" He let her drop back to the pillow as her eyes slowly opened. He shook his head in disgust. "You were moaning in your sleep again!" he said angrily. "I suppose you're not going to tell me..."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband. "I told you before, I can't remember! It fades as soon as I wake up!" This was a lie of course, but she could never tell him that it was Draco Malfoy who made her melt with desire and scream out in ecstasy. "I don't remember."

"Yeah right," Ron mumbled under his breath and rolled over to face the wall. "I can tell you that it's not me who you're dreaming about, I never make you moan like that."

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder but he flinched and moved closer to the wall. She sighed, fluffed up her pillow and buried her sleepy head in its warm softness. As she drifted off to sleep again, there was a big smile on her face as she saw her dream lover.

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling


End file.
